


[Fanart] Adventures are sacred, Morty!

by DoctorHandsum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Explicit Language, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorHandsum/pseuds/DoctorHandsum
Summary: Y'all can’t tell me Morty isn’t his favorite. Rick will go out of his way to make sure they have adventures f o r e v e r.





	[Fanart] Adventures are sacred, Morty!

  
  
  
  



End file.
